De repente el alcohol soluciono todo
by caltlien17
Summary: Todo puede cambiar en una noche, estando totalmente ebrio o sobrio, pero eso no importa pues el transcurso para llegar a lo deseado será más divertido y complicado de lo que se esperaba. Bella debe confesar su amor a Edward, en la fiesta de Alice.¿pasara?


**Este fic está escrito con la idea de participar en el Dance-Song Fic Contest**

**Título: **De repente el alcohol soluciono todo

**Autor: **Caltlien17

**Summary: **todo puede cambiar en una noche, estando totalmente ebrio o sobrio, pero eso no importa pues el transcurso para llegar a lo deseado será más divertido y complicado que lo que se esperaba. Bella se propone confesarle su amor a Edward, hermano de su mejor amiga, pero cuando lo ve llegar al lado de su novia-prometida, las circunstancias de la noche cambiaran drásticamente.

**Rating: **MA

**Pareja: **Bella & Edward

**Numero de palabras: **5112

**Canción(es):**** U2 - Mysterious ways, The rasmus- Dancer in the dark, BT- Suddenly, Yeah Yeah Yeahs- Maps, Kinky- Hasta quemarnos. **

Teníamos más de cuatro años conociéndonos, y pronto terminaríamos la prepa, iniciaríamos una nueva etapa de la vida, y quería tener la oportunidad de decirle mis sentimientos, aunque tuviera novia. Porque eso a él nunca le hizo que dejara de estar conmigo, frecuentarme y susurrarme que me amaba…pero si me amaba, porque aun seguía con Tanya. No sabía si eso lo había podido hacer anoche, pues Alice me había hecho jurarle que le diría la verdad. Pero ahora todo era muy confuso.

-Bella.- alguien me llamaba, asi que tuve que abrir mis parpados pesados.

-que.- sabía que no era mi padre quien me despertaba, pues lo último que recordaba era que anoche fue el cumpleaños de Alice, la hermana de Edward, y pedí permiso para quedarme a dormir, es lo último que recuerdo, pues el coraje de ver que Edward había traído a Tanya hizo que tomara tequila como si fuera agua…

-es muy tarde y Charlie no tarda en pasar por ti.- esa era la voz de Rosalie, y si ella me despertaba, era porque Alice estaba igual que yo o peor.

-ok.- termine de abrir mi ojos y vi a Rosalie con el delineador y la máscara de pestañas hasta casi su boca, parecía mapache. Me asuste de verla asi, y es que parecía que había llorado. –Que te paso.- le pregunte, y estuche mi voz, dios era tan pastosa.

-ayer el estúpido de Edward…no lo recuerdas.- nooo. La verdad es que lo último que recuerdo es que Edward llego con Tanya y me enoje al igual que Alice y las dos empezamos a tomar en una competición de terminarnos la gran botella de tequila. Pero no sé si se termino la botella o quien verdad mis recuerdos siguientes son tan confusos y son solo ráfagas de recuerdos que juntos no me ayudan a descifrar.

-no inventes, no recuerdo nada, Rosalie dime que paso.- exigí toda exasperada.

-te dire que tienes dos puntos a tu favor, uno: no todos tomamos igual que tu, Edward, Alice y Jasper. Otra es que ahí videos y fotos…lo ultimo desgraciadamente no es muy bueno.- con lo ultimo sentí mi poca dignidad hasta los suelos, porque algo en mi interior me decía que la había cagado magistralmente.

-te parece si las dos nos arreglamos y en el desayuno me cuentas que paso…y Alice.-

-no recuerdas nada verdad…esta en el hospital.- queee.

-¿Cómo que está en el hospital?-

-mejor te bañas y te espero en la cocina.- no me dieron nada de consuelo las palabras de Rosalie. Pero si lo decía calmada era porque Alice debía debe estar bien…o no. No tengo ganas de pensar en nada.

Me levante de la…el suelo. ¿Estaba dormida en el suelo? Bueno me dirigí al baño del cuarto de Alice, al menos había tenido la decencia de quedarme dormida en el cuarto de Alice. Enfrente de la puerta del baño hay un enorme espejo colgado, me mire adrede para ver si mi aspecto era igual que el de Rosalie. Y… ¡no seas mam…! Tenía un escote tan grande que casi podía ver mi ombligo. Tenía una faldita no tan corta, pero el conjunto estaba que daba pena, tanta que ya quería ver las fotos, a ver que tal mal salía. Mi pelo estaba hecho un desastre. Mi cara también, tenía las típicas marcas del maquillaje. Y tenía los ojos medios raros.

-ahora estas decente.- me dijo Rosalie saliendo del cuarto. Abrí inmensamente los ojos. No podía creer que era lo que veía. Estaba segura que tampoco creería lo que viera y escuchara.

Me desmaquille y después me quite la muy poca ropa que tenia puesta. Vi los moretones que tenia por todo el cuerpo. Eso no era bueno. El agua caliente me ayudo a relajarme y alejar por un minuto todos los malos pensamientos y presentimientos que tenia sobre anoche. Mi bolsa donde traía mi ropa por suerte ahí se encontraba asi que termine mi tarea. Baje aun con el pelo mojado, lo agarre en una cola y por fin entre a la cocina. Ahí estaba María la chacha de los Cullen. Rosalie entro atrás de mí. Me senté en la barra donde el desayuno nos esperaba. Era todo muy picoso. Iba a empezar a comer cuando vi que Rosalie tomo su plato.

-aquí no, vamos al jardín.- la imite y fui detrás de ella.

La mesa del jardín estaba en medio del jardín, cosa rara pues su lugar ordinariamente va a un lado de la puerta, pero supongo que Rosalie lo mando a acomodar para nadie nos escuchara.

-ok. Pues dime en donde te quedaste de tus recuerdos.-

-llego Edward con…su vieja, Alice y yo jugamos a ver quien se terminaba el tequila. Eso es todo.- Rosalie abrió los ojos preocupada y solo un gran suspiro.

-creo que no te va a gustar nada de lo que vas a escuchar. Pero te lo tengo que contar, para que le digas la cuartada a Charlie y a Carlisle.-

-¿cuartada?-

-eh…si.-

Un dolor en mi pecho creció tanto que ya no lo aguantaba y mi mano fue mecánicamente a ese espacio de mi pecho.

Había sido la pendejada del año. Lo supe cuando vi la cara de mi hermana y de mi Bella. Que diga de Bella. El caso es que la había regado en llevar a Tanya, sobre todo porque Alice no la había invitado, siempre que Bella venia con nosotros Alice nunca la invitaba. Y esta vez había sido lo mismo, pero Tanya sabia de la fiesta y me dijo que quería venir, que podía hacer, decirle que no a mi novia.

La fiesta recién había empezado y estaba en su punto máximo. Todos bailaban, tomaban, entre otras cosas. Inmediatamente busque a mi hermano, que de seguro estaba con Rosalie, ella si se llevaba bien con Tanya. Pero no podía ni encontrar a Emmett ni a Rosalie. Pero si vi a Bella. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre, tenía una camiseta de tirantes con adornos bonitos, azul con plateado. Mis colores favoritos en la persona indicada. Sus jeans estaban un poco apretados pero le lucían tan bien. ¡Y como dejaría sus converse! Su pelo largo ondulado se veía perfecto. Delicadamente maquillada, casi nada, tan natural y perfecta como siempre. Sus ojos me miraron fijamente, y pude sentir que veía mi interior. Pero cuando vio quien iba a mi lado su mirada se torno triste. Alice apareció con un limón y Jasper detrás de ella. Alice por no ser descortés y al ver a Bella no vino a mí, pero si me ignoro.

-deja saludo a Alice.- dijo Tanya.

-no. No es buena idea, ahora está con su mejor amiga y creo que están ocupados. Deja que se aleje…-

-siempre está con ella, igual tu.- me dio un codazo y se metió a la casa. La fiesta se llevaba a cabo en el patio trasero, que mi hermana había convertido prácticamente en un antro.

-Tanya.- le grite y fui detrás de ella.

La alcancé a la altura del despacho de Carlisle y para que nadie más viera nuestra escena, la metí ahí.

-que diablos fue eso.- le demande.

-se supone que estamos comprometidos Edward, sin embargo la forma en la que ves a Bella, es como si fuera con ella con la que quisieras estar…pero en la cama. Asi que dime la verdad, ese es mi castigo por querer esperar hasta que nos casemos, y que tu cuando te encontré ya estabas mancillado. Y ahora quieres liberar tus más oscuros sentimientos con ella.- dijo todo tan rápido que me tomo tiempo entenderle. Analice sus palabras y pensé en una respuesta que no me dejara sin prometida.

-eso no tiene nada que ver, y me degrada que me digas mancillado. Además a Bella solo la veo como la amiga fastidiosa de mi hermana, siempre está aquí, y siempre intenta algo conmigo, me cansa y me aburre. Es solo una niña. Vamos Tanya, crees que me arriesgaría a perderte solo por una calenturienta. Soy mejor que eso. Y no me importa esperar hasta nuestra boda. Para cuando nos casemos será como fuera de nuevo virgen (sarcasmo).- la abrace y le di un beso rápido en los labios.

-pero si nos casamos dentro de cuatros años. Que tanto es.- y cada que me decía cuanto faltaba y no lograba que cediera "algo" quería morir. Un hombre como yo, sin sexo desde hace casi un año, cuando antes eso me sobraba, esto era como un chingado castigo. Juro que si no fuera con mi mano, me abría suicidado hace mucho. Además no me podía arriesgarme a perder a mi fortuna…que diga futura esposa. Si me casaba con Tanya no tendría que trabajar y el dinero de Carlisle no es nada con lo que tiene la familia de Tanya, y ya casados me podría dar todo lo que yo siempre quise. Todo. Asi que esperaba que la espera valiera la pena. Aunque mi amigo sufriera las consecuencias.

-entonces a como veo las cosas aquí, Alice hoy no me quiere, por la estúpida de su amiga. Asi que te parece si me llevas a mi casa o nos vamos un rato a tu cuarto.- lo ultimo me sorprendió, pero ni para que hacerme ilusiones, lo más seguro era que se quedara a ver películas o una babosada de esas.

-vamos a mi cuarto.- dije desganado. Ella lo noto.

Subimos a mi cuarto, y antes del mío está el de Emmett y se escucharon los gritos de Rosalie.

-al menos alguien se divierte aquí.- dije bajito, pero Tanya me escucho.

-ellos también se van a casar ¿no?-

-si, y como lo harán, para que esperar a disfrutar hasta el matrimonio si de igual forma lo tendrás con la misma persona toda la vida, mejor empezar temprano.- las tres cervezas que me tome antes de ir por Tanya, y los dos tragos de tequila que me tome cuando llegamos a la fiesta empezaban a surtir efecto.

-creo que puedes tener razón.- dijo entrando a mi cuarto.

Pero no nada más ella entro en razón. Finalmente entendí lo que Emmett me había estado diciendo desde hace cuatro meses que Tanya nos hizo comprometernos. No podía casarme con ella. No era tan bonita, pero si rica. Además tenía cuerpo falso. Y no quería que nadie lo tocara. Que coño. No podría sobrevivir, y si asi era en el noviazgo seria la misma chingadera en el matrimonio. Y pasar toda la vida con alguien que solo piensa en sus necesidades no valdría la pena todo el dinero.

-cual película quieres ver.- le dije, ni para que intentar algo, ya sabía que era lo que quería.

-hoy…no quiero ver películas, tu siempre satisfaces mis necesidades y yo, no.- me gire para verla sentada en la cama y me quede congelado. Su blusita de botones tenía desabrochados los primeros tres, y casi dejaba ver su brasear. Se levanto y me beso "apasionadamente". Comenzó a desvestirme y después ella. Pero no dejaba de besarme o más bien no hacía nada más. Si quería ir más lejos tendría que hacer algo más para motivarme, pero no lo conseguía.

-creo que no va a funcionar.- dije cuando se separo de mi.

-a que te refieres.-

-tome un poco y no creo que mi sistema nervioso funcione asi.- no podía dejar de pensar en aquella noche en la playa cuando Bella si supo que hacer. Y no quería hacerlo con ella pensando en Bella.

-oh, está bien. Tienes razón. Creo que me adelante. Te parece si ahora si me llevas a mi casa.- dijo un poco avergonzada.

-claro amor.- me agache a ponerme de nuevo mi pantalón cuando vi que la puerta de mi cuarto se había quedado abierta y vi una sombra. De seguro fue Emmett que salía de su cuarto con Rosalie.

Bajamos y vi que Mike estaba afuera del baño, esperando a alguien, entonces salió Bella, en muy mal estado.

-hmm.- dijo Tanya al ver a Bella tan descompuesta.

Fulmine a Tanya con la mirada y salimos de la casa. Durante el camino nadie dijo nada. Antes de que se bajara la detuve.

-no te preocupes por lo que paso, yo te amo y te esperare. Si mi amor. Te veo mañana. Que descanses amor.- como que mis palabras la hicieron sentir mejor.

-muy bien mi amor, te amo. Te veo mañana. Te amo.- me dio un beso rápido y se bajo.

Cuando regrese a la fiesta todo seguía igual, todos bailaban. Pero Jasper estaba solo. Fui con él y le pregunte por mi hermana.

-fue a cambiar a Bella.- lo dijo muy enojado.

-ok.- me fui de con él y entre a la casa. Y lo que vi me dejo más tentado que Tanya y todo su show.

Bella venia bajando las escaleras, traía una falda, un intento de blusa y unos tacones. ¡Dios mío! Se veía tan jodidamente buena. Seguía enojada, porque paso a mi lado y me ignoro. Las seguí y Bella empezó a bailar. Nunca la había visto bailar, pues cuando salían mi hermana y ella evitaba ir, para no enamorarme más. Y ahora que la veía no podía creer de lo que me perdía.

**U2 - Mysterious ways **

_She's slippy__  
><em>_your're sliding down__  
><em>_she'll be there__  
><em>_when you hit the ground__  
><em>_It's alright...it's alright...it's alright__  
><em>_she moves in mysterious ways__  
><em>_it's alright...it's alright...it's alright__  
><em>_she moves in mysterious ways_

Trate de acercarme y bailar como ella, pero no podía, quería estar con ella, pero no en la pista. Caray, se movía tan bien. El idiota de Mike se acerco, ja. No dejara…a él si dejo que se acercara y bailo indecentemente con él. Y lo beso.

-no estarás celosos.- me dijo Alice que estaba agarrada por detrás de Jasper.

-no.- pero todos mis celos salieron en esa palabra.

_with your sister in the rain__  
><em>_let her talk about the things__  
><em>_you can't explain__  
><em>_to touch is to heal__  
><em>_to hurt is to steal__  
><em>_if you want to kiss the sky__  
><em>_better learn how to kneel (...on your knees boy!)_

Se termino por fin la condenada canción y Bella vino con Alice.

-aun tu y yo no terminamos- se lo dijo a ella, pero no sé porque sentí que iba para mi, sobre todo porque levanto sensualmente su ceja y me miro.

Jasper suspiro exasperado y soltó a Alice. Se fueron a la mesa de las bebidas y tomaron tres shots seguidos. Alice se fue gritando a la pista de baile y Jasper detrás de ella. Bella tomo otro y se cayó su vaso, se agacho a recogerlo y…lo mas dormido de mi ser había despertado.

Me fije que nadie nos viera, no se podía, la mesa estaba metida detrás y no se podía ver. Asi que llegue por detrás y la abrace.

-mira lo que has hecho.- le dije al tomarla y apretar su bien formado trasero en mi dura erección.

-¿yo? ¿O no habrá sido tu novia que te dejo caliente y ahora vienes conmigo? ¿Por qué ya sabes que te puedo hacer?-

-te refieres a lo que paso en la playa.- le dije inocentemente- no recuerdo bien, ese día tome mucho alcohol.-

-ah, no recuerdas, pues es una pena, porque no hay repeticiones.- se soltó de mi abrazo y camino hacia el bosque. La seguí, se podía caer, son esos tacones y lo alcalizada que iba.

**The rasmus- Dancer in the dark **

-además tu como sabes que mi novia, prometida me dejo caliente.- escuche su ruidito raro que hace cuando se enoja, chistea con sus labios.

_But you never changed_

_Never played your part_

_And you have erased_

_All the fear from your heart_

-subí por un disco que me mando Alice y te vi desnudo con ella.-

-y viste algo que te gustara.- pregunte pícaramente, esperaba que ya se detuviera. Ya estábamos retirados de la casa. Aunque la música se escuchara lejana siguió bailando.

_And tried to forget_

_The light in your eyes is fading out_

_Nights falling deeper in the heart_

_Hiding the truth and crashing down_

_My baby's a dancer in the dark_

-los senos falsos de tu novia o a que te refieres, porque lo demás ya lo había visto.- me dijo provocándome.

-y sigue igual desde la última vez que lo viste.-

-desgraciadamente, igual de pequeño.- pudo haberme dolido, pero no, sabía que mi paquete no estaba nada pequeño.

-y por eso vas de zorra con Mike, a ver si él lo tiene más pequeño. O que. Porque dudo que encuentres algo de mejor calidad en este pueblo.-

- jajaja. Y quien dijo que tu paquete era más grande que el de Mike. Jaja. Que idiota Edward. Pero ya ti que, yo sabré con quien hago…cosas. Después de todo si lo pude hacer contigo…- antes de que continuara hablando me lancé encima de ella y la bese. Tirándola al pasto. Quede encima de ella aprisionándola.

**BT- Suddenly **

-no me preocupa que haces con el.- le dije

-ni a mí con tu prometida. Sé que volverás por lo que ella no te da.- ahora enredo sus piernas en mi cadera. – siempre vuelves a mí. Quieras o no lo haces. Me amas. Deberías de dejarla.-

_Cause I don't want you to feel forgotten__  
><em>_And only you can choose your fate__  
><em>_Remember that all the pain that crossed here__  
><em>_And there's no space to place the blame_

-cállate. No te amo. Y si vuelvo es porque era buena en lo que haces, quizás hasta te empiece a pagar.- me mordió y me dio una patada. Se levanto y comenzó a caminar, el alcohol ya le nublaba la visión. La alcancé y la tire en el pasto.

Me puse de nuevo encima de ella. Y ella se rio.

_And I love it when you fall..__  
><em>_And I love it when you fall..__  
><em>_And I love it when you fall..__  
><em>_to me__  
><em>_Suddenly_

-ves, eres tan pendejo. Me voy y vas detrás de mí. Siempre terminas volviendo a mi.- le sonreí y la bese. Sus manos hacían muy bien su trabajo, y no podía disfrutar solo yo, asi que abrí sus piernas y empecé a divertirme también jugando dentro de ella. Sus gemidos eran tan sensuales, era mi sonido favorito. Y más porque yo lo provocaba. Sus pezones duros hacían fricción con los míos y sólo me excitaba más.

Terminamos los dos y trate de que se levantara del pasto, pero sus piernas aun temblaban. La senté y me quede viéndola, sus ojos… como podían transmitir tanta inocencia aun después de que acabamos de hacer. Era tan obvio. Los dos sabíamos, ella siempre me había sido fiel, hasta hoy que le restregué a Tanya. Y yo después de todo también le había sido fiel, únicamente estaba con mi novia y de ahí en más ella era mía, y yo de ella. Lo sabía, por eso había dicho que la amaba. Y no sé porque sentía más real esas palabras que las mías con Tanya.

_And I love it when you fall..  
>to me<br>Suddenly_

_Cause you and me we're gonna be special  
>You and me we're gonna be special<em>

-dime, ahora que sigue.- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-no lo sé. Estoy…Confundido no. Sino aprisionado, por mis acciones. Creo que tienes razón, no podemos continuar viéndonos a escondidas y hacer lo que hacemos, está mal. Pero…tengo que hablar con Emmett.- la levante, se tambaleo, asi que la cargue. Me la lleve hasta la fiesta. La deje sentada en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la pista de baile y entre a buscar a Emmett. Fui hasta el cuarto y se escuchaba aun a Rosalie y a él en acción. Toque como loco la puerta; Emmett abrió la puerta medio vestido.

-que pasa.-

-podrían dejar de coger por un momento y acompañarnos en la fiesta.- le dije sarcásticamente para que Rosalie escuchara.

-no seas payaso. Que quieres.-

-necesito hablar contigo. Vamos a mi cuarto.- no dijo nada y cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Entramos al mío y esta vez cerré la puerta de mi cuarto.

-entre Tanya y Bella, supe que debo de hacer. Creo que la dejare, me iré a la universidad con Bella a Washington. Con tal de esta cerca de ella, dejo mis ambiciones por el dinero de Tanya. Después de todo yo también lo puedo conseguir.- Emmett me veía asombrado.

-no inventes, todavía ni te la…bueno aun no se acuestan, y ya dejaste todo por ella. Estoy orgulloso de ti, ahora no seas idiota y ve con ella. En quince minutos bajamos Rosalie y yo. Mañana hacemos los planes para la universidad. ¡Ya amo a Bella!- se levanto y me dio un beso en la frente. Salió casi brincando del cuarto.

Baje y se escuchaba una canción familiar, pero la voz había sido remplazada y rápido la identifique. Borracha y toda aun cantaba bien en ingles.

**yeah yeah yeahs-Maps **

**-** _Pack up__i'm strayed__enough…Oh say say say_.- mientras terminaba el corito, me arriesgue y subi a la mini tarima y cante con ella con coro. Esperaba que supiera que se lo dedicaba a ella.

- _Wait... they don't love you like i love you__  
><em>_wait... they don't love you like i love you__  
><em>_maaaaaaaaps.__-_ no me importo que algunas personas nos estuvieran grabando con su celular y otros tomando fotos, pude ver lo feliz que Bella lucia, trepada ahí en el karaoke, asi que yo también estaba feliz.

Terminamos la canción, ayude a Bella a bajar de la tarima y la bese. Me valió madres que Tanya se enterara por alguna red social lo que acababa de hacer, la besaría toda la noche y le demostraría lo mucho que la amaba.

Emmett venia entrando y tenía la cara pálida, detrás de él venía Rosalie pero confundida. Bella seguí un poco alcoholizada, y era porque no dejaba de beber. Llegaron con nosotros y Emmett me susurro:

-creo que Rosalie está embarazada.- Rosalie seguía con la mirada perdida.-

-ya si no, se la pasan cogiendo todo el pinche día, parecen conejos, no me extraña que este embarazada.- pero mi maldita suerte, en el momento que dije la primera palabra la canción se había terminado y todos escucharon perfectamente lo que dije. Emmett solo se sintió un poco apenado, pero Rosalie salió llorando no se a donde. Fuimos los tres detrás de ella, yo no podía dejar a Bella.

-ahora gracias a ti todos sabes que Emmett y yo tenemos relaciones y aparte que estoy embarazada.- dijo histérica. Como vi que al menos hoy no me perdonaría, y Bella no estaba consiente como para que me ayudara con ella, decidí dejar asi las cosas.

Nos fuimos a buscar a Alice para que consolara a Rosalie. Pero no la encontraba. Bella se desvaneció y la lleve adentro, la recosté en un sillón y la deja ahí. Mientras fui al baño por un poco de alcohol para volverla en si. Entonces escuche un golpe. Salí corriendo por miedo que Bella se hubiera caído, pero lo que vi no fue eso. Alice que estaba igual o más borracha que Bella se había caído, y golpeado en la cabeza, no supe cómo definir la caído pues Jasper también se cayó, pero el quedo de frente y se estrello en los escalones. Corrí hacia ellos. Alice estaba bien aunque le salió poquita sangre, pues su cabeza reboto en la esquina del escalón, y Jasper por sujetarla fue a dar al escalón. Como era el único adulto y el que estaba más sobrio hable a una a ver a Bella quien seguía inconsciente. Corrí con Emmett y le dije lo que paso, me disculpe con Rosalie y fueron a ayudarme, Rosalie saco de nuevo a Bella, la dejo en una silla junto a Mike, y le pidió que la cuidara. Emmett recibió a los paramédicos, yo seguía con los dos caídos vigilándolos que estuvieran consientes.

-están muy tomados. Tienen mucho alcohol es su sistema. ¿Cuántos años tiene?.- entonces mis nervios flotaron.

-ella dieciocho, hoy es su fiesta, el tiene también ya dieciocho.-

-se salvaron por muy poco, ¿tu, cuantos tienes?-

-diecinueve, y el veinte.- respondí cuando señalo a Emmett.-

Entro Rosalie y hablo de las alergias de Jasper, era su mejor amigo, sabía todo. Yo les dije las de Alice y me fui con ellos al hospital, no sin antes de que Rosalie hablara con el paramédico y le pidiera una prueba de embarazo.

Todo súbitamente se había vuelto un desastre, y ni que decir de la explicación a mis padres. Cuando llegaras de su luna de miel me cargaría el payaso. Llegue al hospital y al que revisaron primero fue a Jasper, después revisaron a Alice, le pusieron un suero para bajar el alcohol y cocieron la pequeña abertura. Jasper estuvo un rato en urgencias, se disloco la mandíbula, asi que le dieron un relajante muscular, le acomodaron la mandíbula y lo sedaron para que el dolor disminuyera. Alice, bueno Alice estaba bien, sólo tenía que esperar a que el suero surtiera efecto, y le pudieran hacer resonancia y darle algo para el dolor.

Le marque a Emmett para ver cómo iban las cosas, fue entonces cuando vi mi celular, ya eran las 2 de la mañana, tenía tres mensajes cursis de Tanya y una llamada perdida de Rosalie.

-¿Cómo esta Alice?.- pregunto apenas descolgó.

-ella aun no se sabe, dejaran que el suero baje el alcohol y luego harán algunas pruebas, Jasper es que por ahora la ah llevado mal, pero el ya se encuentra bien. ¿Bella como esta?- en eso escuche un ¡puta madre! Y me colgaron.

No pude volver a marcar por en ese momento llego el doctor a entregarme a Jasper. Me indico algunas cosas sobre Alice. En resumen se quedaría en observación hasta mañana. Lleve a Jasper a su casa y regrese a la mía.

Fui de inmediato al patio donde increíblemente seguían como quince personas bailando

**Kinky- hasta quemarnos **

Rosalie ya había olvidado obviamente su situación pues bailaba muy entusiasta con Emmett, Bella seguía tomando y bailando con Mike. Llegue y me le puse atrás a Bella.

-ya llegaste.- me dijo reconociéndome. Mike se fue inmediatamente.

-que bueno que me reconociste.- la gire y empecé a bailar con ella.

_bailar… hasta quemarnos,_

_bailemos hasta quemarnos_

_bailar… hasta quemarnos,_

_bailemos hasta quemarnos_

_La risa se convierte en carcajada, tu lipstick ya_

_perdió el color y me convencen de hacer otra_

_pendejada, algo en tu mirada me da el valor…_

Según yo lo peor ya había pasado, que era la caída de Alice. Seguimos bailando hasta que la oscuridad se empezaba a aclarar y los diez seguíamos ahí fuimos arriba del monte a ver el amanecer. Ben no dejaba de tomar fotos, Ángela seguía muy despierta y a veces se preocupaba por Bella, pero ya seguía mejor. Le quite el alcohol y le di gatorade.

En punto de las seis de la mañana llego la patrulla de Charlie, Ben y Emmett me ayudaron a meter a Bella al cuarto de Alice. Los demás, que gracias a dios no había tomado tanto, se fueron cuando Charlie los corrió.

-Edward, donde esta Bella.- me dijo severamente.

-está dormida.-

-¿a si?.- me cuestiono. Lo único bueno de que estuviera borracha era que caería dormida en cuento cerrara los ojos.

-si, quiere que lo lleve al cuarto de Alice.-

-no, te creo, pero por lo que me informaron algunos padres, menores bebieron alcohol.-

-pues si bebieron fue porque quisieron y trajeron sus bebidas, aquí nadie obligo a nadie a hacer nada.-

-mañana cuando llegue tu padre tendrán que dar una declaración, porque aunque ustedes no dieran el alcohol sucedió en su casa.-

-no hay problema.-

-y aparte de que mentiste hasta hoy tu hermana cumple sus 18 asi que también rendirán declaración por eso.-

-ok, que tenga buen día jefe Swan.-

Me gire a donde estaba Rosalie y la interrogue con mi mirada.

-ya todos se fueron, el alcohol lo recogimos y Bella sigue dormida.-me contesto muy bien. Subí a bañarme y después me quede dormido. Hasta que mi celular sono.

-si.- conteste

-Edward, Alice ya está bien y lista para irse, podría venir por ella.-

-claro, voy para allá.-

- no sé porque me imagine cosas peores. Pero que bueno que ahora que me dices todo entiendo mis pocos recuerdos.-

-si ya sé que no fue tan malo, pero bueno, espero que no vuelvas a tomar como lo hiciste y menos por Edward, aunque no te tengas que preocupar más por el.-

-ah, si verdad, se supone que dejo a Tanya.- me sentí mal por los videos, todo lo que tome, los besos de Mike, y que Charlie se enterara. Pero juntando todo eso, bien valió la pena porque Edward por fin se diera cuenta de que yo lo amaba y el a mí.

-y el donde quedo.-

-debe de estar dormido.- hasta ahora note el desayuno de Rosalie.

-y si estas embarazada.- pregunte tímidamente

-sip, ya hablamos Emmett y yo. Adelantaremos la boda cinco meses.- claro tendrían un mes para organizarla.

-cuanto tienes.-

-como cinco semanas. No es mucho, además, es bueno todo esto. No nos arrepentimos.- lo veía en sus ojos, estaba feliz.

-me alegro por ustedes, aunque no puedo imaginarme como se sentirán los Cullen cuando regresen de su luna de miel, una hija con un hoyo en la cabeza por tomar grandes cantidades de alcohol, uno que embarazó a su prometida, y el otro que…es mejor no decir que hizo Edward.- tome el vaso de leche y apenas le iba a dar un sorbo cuando detrás de mí, justamente alguien me mordió la oreja.

-que, dime que dirán de mi, mis padres.- dijo divertido.

-que tienen un hijo bastante estúpido que hizo sufrir a la chica que amaba, por el dinero de otra, pero en recompensa a todos sus errores la tuvo que cuidar borracha a ellas y sus amigos.-

-de tus amigos sólo tu tomaste, Ángela estaba perfecta cuando se fue.-

-si, porque ella paro de tomar a eso de las tres…y yo no.- le dije divertida.-

-se puede decir que todo empezó mal, pero termino grandiosamente para todos.- dijo Alice sentándose en las piernas de Emmett, que no había notado que también no acompañaba.

-y Jasper.-

-fue por un vaso de agua.- contesto el mismo Jasper. -no negaremos que fue una noche para recordar y nunca repetir.-

-si.- dijimos en corito. La verdad que lo difícil venia, por mi parte tendría que enfrentar a Charlie y contarle una versión de lo que paso, además que juntos enfrentaríamos a los Cullen por los desastres hechos, y obvio estaría con Edward cuando anunciara la cancelación de su compromiso.

Todo a penas recién empezaba…


End file.
